


An Eclipse

by dunshiine



Series: Twin Flames [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Metaphors, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soulmates, Trench Era, metaphors on metaphors, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/dunshiine
Summary: Part IV the final part of the Twin Flames seriesThere are moments in time that are burned in our memories forever. Moments that we go back time and time again. Tyler and Josh together had four moments spaced years apart that they would hold inside of them until the end of timeEclipses happen every few years, visible in some places around the world and not other, so beautiful you can't look directly at them, but they don't last forever.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Twin Flames [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145654
Kudos: 5





	An Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the first, second or third part of the Twin Flames series, go do that first!!
> 
> Finally writing the Twin Flames fics, this idea has been in my mind for years annnd I ended up writing all the parts over the course of like four days. This is only part III, there will be one more part coming out soon. It's all written, I'll just be posting them over the course of the next few days. It's really metaphor driven, very flowery and poetic so I'm sorry if it's uber gaggifying. I've never written something like this annnd I wanted to try it. Enjoy!
> 
> This is the final installment! I know these are all short and not much happens but I wanted to explore metaphor! I hope you liked these!

A solar eclipse happens when the sun and moon pass right in front of each other. Like most things in this universe, they’re beautiful to behold but they only last a short while. Supernovas explode. The tides retreat. Twin Flames burn hard, burn bright, and sometimes they burn out. Each person is challenged and they gain something from the other one. Tyler and Josh couldn’t deny their feelings for the other one, couldn’t pretend it wasn’t happening and had to face their challenges. They floated on the tides changed and churned by Tyler. They felt a dying star expand inside of them, so luminous they couldn’t look at it for too long. They forced themselves to continuously let it go, watch it walk away, they went back to different lives, holding those moments and thinking of them constantly. Years stretched between each moment, building up the need until it crashed around them like waves. Tyler wondered if he would ever be kind to himself again. Josh wondered if he would ever be able to look at Tyler and not need him in every single way imaginable. 

It took a long time on his own, a long time writing music, talking on the phone to Josh, talking to Jenna but there came a day when it happened. Tyler imagined passing right in front of Josh again, of suddenly being thrown back into his brightness once again, of being more than best friends, of being more than bandmates. It scared him much less than it ever had before. Instead, a calm washed over him, like bathing in daylight where you let your skin soak up vitamin D and you smile, letting go of worries. Josh was his Sun-Beam Boy and that was exactly what he had always wanted to admit. Josh was everything he needed in a body that he  _ could _ accept. In a body he wanted. Daylight could wash over him. The Supernova could be allowed to burst and he could accept it, want it, admit he needed it. 

It took a long time in a different state, a long time with friends, talking to Tyler about music, drumming and running but there came a day when it happened. Josh loved Tyler but didn’t worship him. Didn’t view himself as a lone survivor of a forgotten civilization. Tyler was the moon in the sky but maybe he wasn’t the only celestial being Josh loved. Josh loved a girl, she gave him similar things that Tyler gave him, not the same things…but similar. And it worked until it didn’t…but then it worked again. He was going to marry her. Tyler knew. Everyone knew and it was okay. The tides could roll and sway underneath him, changed by his Moon-Boy and Josh could love him for it but he could love the shore too. It was okay. 

The tides rose, carrying Josh towards his Moon Boy. There was another final sun flare that burst so bright Tyler was almost blinded. This time was marked with yellow, cold water, cryptic messages, tape around fingers, plaid, chlorine, an album. This time it was a hotel room that held their secret moment. It was a hotel room that housed the mounting tides and the exploding supernova. Even as it began, Tyler and Josh both knew it was the last. Just like they knew they couldn’t stop, just as they knew they wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other. Eclipses can only last for so long. They could only be passing by, close together, magnetically pulled for so long. Their purpose as twin flames was to always be day and night, sun and moon, just getting glimpses of each other as they rise or fall during the day. At that moment, in that hotel room, it didn’t seem like enough. It seemed like it would never be enough but somewhere in the cosmic energy that made up the atoms of their bodies, they knew it had to be the last. 

The kiss was as if it had been pre-agreed upon. They came together, their mouths just as desperate as ever, their hands immediately on each other, feeling the bits of moon, the bits of sun. Neither of them remembered why they had been in the same room, or where their fiancé and wife were. They both just remembered how correct everything had felt as they kissed. Shadow of the moon covering the heat of the sun. If it was going to be once more, it was going to be everything. It was going to be a beginning, middle, and ending and they treated it as such. Wasting no time with wondering, wasting no time with unsure, wasting no time with promises or words much at all, they undressed each other. Not wanting to disconnect, not wanting to not touch. Hands held hands. Hands held cheeks. Hands held backs. Lips clung to lips. To cheeks, chins, necks, chests. The starstuff that made up each of them just glowed, glowed bright with milky moonlight, with shimmering golden beams. As they met on the bed, it didn’t matter what was what, who was the moon, who was the sun because it was all the same. It was all the same atoms made brilliant and bold by each other. 

Twin Flames are one soul living in two bodies. What is two bodies really? When Moon-Boy and Sun-Beam Boy were together, were there really two of them? Even when their bodies didn’t align physically, even when they weren’t connected by hands on hips, tongues on skin, bodies pressed together, were they really that separate? No. Not really. They were two beings, with one soul that was light and dark. Sun and Moon. Tides rising up, supernova exploding. Star collapsing. Josh clutched at Tyler’s hips, letting out hard breath after hard breath. Neither of them had spoken real words, nothing besides desperate gasps and each other’s name. Neither of them wanted to change it but they each had to know. They had to know what they meant to each other. Neither of them knew if it had to be said out loud, or if it could be something they just understood. Neither of them could remember if the words were spoken or just felt but they knew that everything in their being was aligned.  _ Part of me. Part of you.  _ Sunburns and moon burns meshed into just  _ burn.  _

The same atoms that make up you and me, make up the stars that wheel overhead. The same atoms that created the universe, are in each of us. We’re made of starstuff. Tyler and Josh never knew that more acutely than they did that night. Each of them had thought the other was a celestial body in the heavens but hadn’t considered that maybe they both were. 

When that last sun flare burst outward and faded, when the tide drifted back for good. Josh lay on the shore, remembering his worship of the beautiful moon and how it had slowed in love. Tyler blinked watery eyed at the burning sun and was  _ happy _ with his feelings. Eclipses don’t last forever. Slowly, the Sun moved past the Moon. Maybe not forever. Maybe only for a few years, but for now it was gone as if in the blink of an eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed the Twin Flames series, if you want you can follow me on twitter: @/honkjosh or on tumblr dunshiine.tumblr.com


End file.
